A Different Sort of Freedom
by coolcat0789
Summary: As the daughter of famous explorer, Jessica Everard had spent most of her life doing things most women wouldn't. But what happens when she's kidnapped from Port Royal by pirates and comes across the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Sort of Freedom**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything POTC related or anything you might recognize. It's truly a shame isn't it?

**Author's Note:** This is intended to be a Jack/OC fic and it's set after The Curse of the Black Pearl. I'm currently in the process of working on a Norrington/OC at the same time so never fear it shall be posted soon! I just love them both so I had to write a story for both of them.

**Summary: **As the daughter of famous explorer Horatio Everard, Jessica Everard had spent most of her life experiencing things most young women of her time never even dream of doing. So when her father decides to settle in Port Royal, she's not exactly thrilled. But what happens when she's kidnapped by pirates and comes across the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?

**Chapter 1: First Meetings and the End of Expeditions?**

'_Father gave up going on expeditions for this?' _Jessica thought, frowning. Well, could she really say he was giving it up? He had merely told her that he was taking a break from traveling for a while. However, in her mind, that could only mean one thing: he was giving it up. Her father, Horatio Everard, was been a famous explorer. Since he was a young man, he had visited some of the most treacherous places on Earth and even with a wife and several daughters, he still managed to keep doing it. Jessica had accompanied him since she was the ripe age of twelve and had seen and done things that would never fall under the category of "proper" for a young lady of her age. Now it was all ending with their settlement in Port Royal.

Port Royal wasn't without its charms, but it was frighteningly dull after traveling through jungles, crossing deserts, and sailing the seas. Jessica felt extremely confined standing there in her emerald green dress, hair styled half up, half down. She fanned her face but couldn't rid herself of the feeling of constriction.

'_There is no guarantee that father is giving up but I fear he is growing tired of traveling, especially spending so much time away from mother.'_

Jessica couldn't help but smile as she surveyed her younger sisters excitedly pointing out anything and everything as they walked to their carriage and her father proudly strolling with her mother. She could see the adoring looks they kept shooting each other and knew she couldn't truly be angry if her father was giving up traveling and exploring for love. However, Jessica was not a young woman focused on love and marriage and to her, these plans were keeping her away from what she loved to do. She was the only one of the girls to accompany her father, which meant she had grown up learning how to handle a sword and ride a horse like a man, not proper social etiquette and while she wasn't an old maid by any means, she felt as though people were already speculating about why she wasn't married. Her mother had been schooling her since before they had arrived, but she longed to go outside and ride her stallion, Octavius, or practice with her saber or pistols. Not exactly desired traits in a young woman, but what purpose would curtsying or acting demure serve in the most dangerous parts of the world?

Once they reached their new home, which was set a good ways from every other large home in the fashionable St. Paul's district, Jessica quickly hurried up to her room and quickly changed into her black riding boots, breeches, a shirt, and a dark red vest and letting her hair hang wild and free. Though her green gown and other things were lovely, these were the clothes she much preferred. Using some of the experience she had gained while traveling, Jessica stealthily snuck outside and to the stables. Once he noticed her presence, Octavius snorted and shook his dark brown mane. His dark palamino coat seemed to shimmer as he stepped forward to put his nose against her palm.

"What say you and I go for a ride, eh boy?"

Octavius simply snorted and have a soft whinny.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The wind whipped her hair as she galloped across the wide expanse of land behind their estate. She realized that her mother might worry about her but her father seemed to know her all too well. He probably already knew she was out here, racing against the wind. The smell of the ocean air filled her nostrils and she realized that their home must also be near the ocean. She soon discovered a trail that led out to a secluded beach. Goosebumps stood up on her skin as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She loved the sea. So even though she was confined to their home, at least she was close to the ocean. After some time of racing across the sand, Jessica turned around and headed back for her home.

As she got closer to the stables, two unexpected things, or rather people, and her father startled her. Octavius reared, as surprised as she was, but she managed to calm him as she stared down at the two individuals who were standing with her father. One man was rather short but dressed elegantly so there was no doubt that he was highly ranked. His eyes seemed cold, but he wore a somewhat smug expression on his face. The other was quite tall, at least six feet if not more and was wearing a naval uniform. He had intense green eyes that seemed sad but it wasn't overly evident in his stern expression. Her father was watching her with a slightly amused expression, but subtly indicated she should acknowledge the two men.

Jessica gracefully climbed down, keeping Octavius's reins in her right hand.

"My sincerest apologies, gentlemen. I suppose I was still exhilarated from my ride."

"No apology needed, Miss Everard. A young woman who can handle herself as well as you just did must have plenty of …_experience_ and know what to do." The shorter man addressed her, his eyes glittering strangely as he said experience.

Jessica felt that there was a double meaning in that statement and had to restrain herself from raising a brow and responding.

"Jessica, my dear, this is Lord Cutler Beckett (whose smirk seemed to grow even more smug) and Commodore James Norrington (who merely nodded). Gentlemen, this is my eldest daughter, Jessica."

Jessica bowed her head and did a small curtsy, despite her wild appearance and manly attire. "It is a pleasure to meet you both."

Beckett kissed her left hand while Norrington actually made a proper bow. However, when he straightened again, Octavius's snorting caused him to speak.

"Wherever did you learn to ride, Miss Everard? Surely that is not something they teach in England."

Jessica's anger flared but she knew that at least one of them was going to say something about what she had been doing.

"I have not been to England in several years, Commodore. This is not something I learned there, no, but what use would riding side saddle be in a situation such as, oh, trying to outrun a sand storm in the desert?"

He said nothing so she continued. "I have spent the majority of my life doing things typically considered dangerous for a woman and my habits are not going to change as soon as I step into Port Royal."

'_Don't start something unless you intend to finish, Commodore. I could throw something back at him; maybe he resorted to bribery to attain his rank. After all, he seems too young to be a Commodore just by servicing honorably in the Navy, but I won't bring myself down to his level.' _

"Well gentlemen, I had better put Octavius up and let you get back to your business before I interrupted. Good day, Commodore, my Lord." With another quick curtsy, Jessica disappeared into the stables with Octavius. She heard her father walk off with the two men and was relieved. Beckett seemed a bit odd and the Commodore was a typical sexist. She sighed. If all the men in Port Royal were like these two, she might as well head for the open ocean right now.

**Another Author's Note: **I'm not a huge fan of this chapter since it's an intro chapter but let me know what you think! Things will take off in the second chapter trust me! Review please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own POTC or any of the characters. They belong to Disney but I think they should loan them out, don't you? Then they could be put to much better use. ;)

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alert lists! You guys rock! **

**Chapter 2: New Friends and A Complication **

Jessica soon learned that not everyone in Port Royal, especially the men, was like Lord Beckett and the Commodore. She and her family had been invited to the Governor's home a couple of days after her encounter with the two men and she found the Governor to be a perfectly lovely gentleman. Jessica had also been told the story about how pirates had invaded right before they had arrived and the whole affair with the Governor's daughter, the Commodore, and the blacksmith by a few of the more gossip-ridden women in town. Because of this, she had been determined to not like the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth, but she soon found that they were similar spirits. Within a week, they had become fast friends and she had also met Elizabeth's current fiancé, William Turner.

Jessica found Will to be very kind and a much better suited prospect for her new friend than the Commodore would have been. She'd also discovered his prowess with the swords he forged and quickly found herself a sparing partner. It was after one of these sessions that the three of them got to talking about Jessica's meeting with the Commodore and Lord Beckett and the party that the Governor was throwing the next week to officially welcome her and her family.

"Both men were an odd pair. Lord Beckett seemed interested in me and the Commodore could find nothing to say but to criticize my riding skills." Jessica said to the pair.

"There is something sinister about Beckett. He always appears to be calculating some kind of plan or plot and he always sounds so pompous when you speak to him. I don't care for him at all. It is lucky that I'm engaged to Will or I believe he would be trying to court me simply for more prestige and wealth. As for James, what you have to understand about him is that propriety, duty, and honor mean everything to him. After our adventure with Jack and Barbossa and my choosing Will over him, I believe these things became even more important to him so when he saw a young woman directly ignoring propriety, he just had to address it."

"Well, I still think he could have went about it a different way. I hope he doesn't attend the party."

"Sorry Jess. Father is very fond of James and invited him personally. You might want to be more wary of Beckett. Father had to invite him out of propriety."

Jessica groaned. "Please tell me you and Will will stick close to me."

Elizabeth laughed, as did Will. "Of course. I'll even let Will dance with you so you won't have to fear either of them claiming you for all the dances."

"Is that okay with you, Will?"

Will smiled. "Anything for a damsel in distress."

Jessica grinned back. "So Lizzie, tell me more about these pirates. I've been hearing all sorts of rumors from the people in town that can't possibly be true."

So for the next couple of hours, Elizabeth and Will related both of their experiences with Barbossa, the crew and Jack. Jessica sat slightly stunned by the time they had finished.

"I've done some incredible things but that is unbelievable. Undead pirates? Wow. I still cannot believe you both met Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow." They both corrected.

"Of course, _Captain _Jack Sparrow. I read about him during my travels but I can't imagine actually meeting him."

"He _is _rather unique." Lizzie laughed.

"He's a good man." agreed Will.

"Well, as much I hate to leave the charming company of you both, I must be getting back before father starts to worry." Jessica sighed. "I'll see both of you tomorrow."

The next day, Will and Elizabeth visited Jessica at her home. Will and Jessica decided to get in some more dueling practice. Jessica even taught Elizabeth a few new maneuvers she had picked up. In return, she taught them a few dances she had learned while traveling. The one she was currently teaching them was one that required a partner so she was doing her best to teach it to them without a partner.

"This is a paso doble that I saw when I visited Spain. It was very energetic, but at the same time passionate. You could use it if things ever get dull between you two in the bedroom." Seeing their scandalized looks, she laughed. "I'm teasing. More likely it would be used to liven up one of your father's parties, eh Lizzie?"

"I think Father would die from shock first." Elizabeth replied with a grin.

"Ah well, it would still be fun to utilize at some point. Come, let us try again."

While Will and Elizabeth started off slow, they eventually got up to the right pace. With so many quick turns and snapping dips, Jessica was a little surprised that Elizabeth didn't complain but both her and Will seemed to be enjoying themselves. During her instruction, she didn't even notice Lord Beckett and the Commodore standing in the doorway until she turned and saw them.

"Commodore, Lord Beckett, what an unexpected surprise."

"Forgive the intrusion, Miss Everard. We have business with your father but heard the commotion and decided to come investigate."

"I'm teaching Will and Elizabeth some dances I learned while on my travels."

"Then why are there swords on the floor and why are you dressed like that?" Norrington inquired dryly.

"Because we were originally practicing our swordplay."

"And why would two women such as Elizabeth and yourself need to do that?"

Jessica felt her anger and annoyance towards this man returning. "As I pointed out when we first met Commodore, I've spent my life doing dangerous things. Things normally done by men and when you are in dangerous situations, you must have the knowledge to survive. Even though I am here now, I intend to keep up my swordplay because it simply makes more sense in my mind for a young woman to learn to defend herself properly than to always be the victim so that she can adhere to the norms of society. If Elizabeth had the prowess with a sword that she currently possesses, I believe she would have been able to escape or even prevent her recent capture."

Elizabeth looked as though she was about to interrupt but Will quickly grabbed her hand and shook his head in warning.

"Ladies in Port Royal might be proper but they lack real knowledge of the world, which is why they will always be victims. I refuse to be the victim."

"Would you care to test that against someone here? The Commodore perhaps?" Beckett inquired silkily.

Retrieving her saber, Jessica smirked. "It would be my pleasure."

"No, I will not duel against a lady."

"You forget, Commodore. This is the second time you have pointed out something that makes me 'improper' or 'unladylike' so how exactly am I a lady? Are you refusing out of concern for my safety or fear that I might actually best you?"

Norrington didn't reply but pulled out his sword and their blades instantly clashed. They met each other on quite an even footing as they circled and parried and thrusted. Jessica gained the upper hand when she backed him up to Will and Elizabeth's swords, causing him to stumble. She then knocked his sword clean out of his hand, placing the point of her own on his chest.

"Do you yield, Commodore?"

"Yes, Miss Everard."

Jessica quickly retrieved the Commodore's sword and returned it with a nod of mutual respect. Their eyes met for an extended moment until Beckett cleared his throat, about to speak, only to be beaten to it by her father.

"Ah, here you are gentlemen. Why don't we head down to my office to talk in private?"

Both men agreed though Beckett appeared a bit vexed. Both men bid the three of them good day, the Commodore's eyes lingering on her for a few more moments until all three men disappeared. Jessica stared at the doorway for a moment longer until she turned back to her friends. "Why don't we get back to the dance, eh? I haven't even shown you two the ending pose yet. It's a good one." she told them with a wicked grin.

The next week found Jessica standing in the Governor's mansion in a golden yellow gown with white lace at the neckline and cuffs, a corset (laced not too tight because she recalled the incident Lizzie had told her about), and her hair neatly piled on top of her head. So far she had been lucky enough to avoid both Beckett and Norrington. She had just danced with Will and was now standing with him and Elizabeth talking. Her sisters were all dancing with eager young men and her father was gracefully whirling her mother around the floor. She was beginning to feel at ease until she spotted a familiar face moving towards her.

"Oh no…"

"Miss Everard, may I have the pleasure of the next dance?"

Suppressing a groan, Jessica turned and found herself face to face with Lord Beckett.

"Of course, my Lord."

She took his arm and he led her right to the middle of the floor. She wasn't surprised by this. If his clothes and demeanor were any indication, he preferred to be the center of attention and this was certainly going to draw the attention of most everyone in the room. A waltz started and she stiffly stepped into his arms.

"You look utterly _ravishing _this evening, Miss Everard."

"I'm not sure that is the proper term, but thank you, my Lord."

He continued on as if he had not heard her. "Of course, it is hard to choose whether you look more so now in your daring décolletage or when we first met and you looked so…_wild_."

Jessica didn't know what to say. Beckett's smug attitude had obviously given him the impression that nothing could be denied him.

"I must admit my initial intention on arriving in Port Royal, after establishing the influence of the Company, was to court the Governor's daughter. I could easily have her fiancé _removed_…but after our previous encounters, I believe I have found something I desire more." He then ran a curled finger down her neck, stopping at the neckline of her gown.

"I believe you are crossing into dangerous waters, _my Lord_." Jessica said, swatting his hand away.

Beckett merely looked amused. "As the head of the East India Trading Company, I have considerable influence and could give you everything you desire. Soon I intend for you to become Lady Beckett."

With each word, Jessica's rage grew. She wasn't some harlot or new land to be conquered!

"My father would never agree to give me to any man against my wishes." she growled.

"We shall see."

As the dance ended, she stomped on his foot and tore herself out of his grasp. Needing to get away from everything, she headed outside into the Governor's gardens. Of all the nerve! She had not been in Port Royal that long and she was already being pursued and trapped into marriage! She'd rather be stung by a scorpion or facing down a leopard than be here, pursued by that arrogant fool Beckett! She could only surmise that he wanted her because she was different than all the other women in Port Royal and unlike Elizabeth, she didn't have a fiancé. She had to get out of this somehow, but how was the real question. Jessica was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Norrington walk up beside her. Once she noticed him, she had to stop herself from groaning.

"Did you need something, Commodore?"

"I came out here to apologize to you, Miss Everard."

Jessica turned to face him, stunned. "What? Why?"

"I realized after our last encounter that I might have been overly rude by confronting you directly about your behavior. It was not my place so I apologize."

Jessica smiled. "Thank you Commodore."

"Call me James."

"and you can call me Jessica."

"Will you do me the honor of saving me a dance tonight, Jessica?"

"Yes, I will. I'll meet you back inside in a moment."

He nodded and headed back inside the mansion. Jessica looked past the rosebushes surrounding her out to the ocean. It was sparkling in the moonlight. Her truce with the Commodore and the soothing influence of the ocean had calmed her momentarily but the Beckett problem still lingered in her mind. Sighing, she resolved to try to enjoy what was left of her evening.

**Author's Note: I'm not a huge fan of this chapter because I feel like it's too much of a filler chapter but the good news is that there will be action in the next chapter (oh yeah!). I'm actually writing the chapters quite fast but I'm in school as well so if you go a while without chapters, don't panic! I have lots of plans for this story so stay tuned and as always, review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own POTC. Disney does. But I can dream right?

**Author's Note: A huge thank you to ontheotherhand for your support so far. You rock! **

**Chapter 3: A Kidnapping and a Sparrow**

The next morning, Jessica rose early to go for a ride. She hadn't slept well because she kept having nightmares about being's Beckett's wife. A long ride over the grounds and across the beach cleared her mind and calmed her. When she returned, she put on a cerulean blue dress with champagne tinted swirling patterns on the sleeves, torso, and skirt and matching lace cuffs. Her maid styled her thick, auburn curls in a half-up, half down style. Studying herself in her mirror, she saw that her dress was only a few shades lighter than her eyes and reminded her of the glimmering Caribbean ocean outside but she couldn't summon up a smile at this thought.

It was a good thing that she was dressed and ready for the day because when she came downstairs, she found the Commodore talking with her father in the entrance hall.

"James?" she said surprised.

He turned and saw her descending the stairs. His face broke out in a broad smile and she found herself feeling a little pleased that his intense green gaze never left her even as she reached them.

"Good morning, Miss Everard. You look stunning."

"You flatter, Commodore. So what brings you here this early in the morning?"

"I invited James to dine with us." Her father said. "Your mother and sisters are waiting for us. I was just about to come fetch you but I needed a quick word with James."

She looked at James, head cocked slightly. He only smiled in response.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm.

"Okay." Jessica slipped her arm through his and they headed into the dining room.

After breakfast, James and Jessica went for a walk across the grounds, swapping stories. He told her about how he was raised in England then joined the Navy at a young age, following in the footsteps of his father and she told him about some of the expeditions she and her father had been on. He looked shocked at some of the dangers she'd had to face but he also noticed that when she spoke of them, there was a certain sparkle in her eyes that seemed to indicate that she'd enjoyed them, despite the threat to her life. One thing was certain: James Norrington was starting to become fond of this spirited young woman.

When they returned to the house, Jessica was stunned to see Beckett walking towards the front door with her father.

"Jessica, I need to speak with you in private." Her father urged. She couldn't read his expression and that worried her.

"Of course, Father. Thank you for the walk, James."

"Good day Mr. Everard, Miss Everard." The smug look was once again on Beckett's face. "Come Norrington, you have duties at the fort. I have heard that pirates are in the area and we need to prepare the defenses and set up patrols."

James hesitated for a moment, noticing the tensed exchange between father, daughter, and Beckett then said, "Thank you for the excellent meal and for the pleasure of your company. Good day to you both."

Both men disappeared through the door and Jessica was left to hurry after her father as he strode quickly to his office. Shutting the door behind her, Jessica inquired, "What is it, Father?"

"Lord Beckett was seeking my permission for your hand in marriage. I wasn't aware that the two of you had feelings towards each other."

"Feelings? For that pompous fool? Never! I can't stand him! He doesn't have feelings for me, Father. He simply wants to possess me."

"And why would that be?"

"Because I'm different from every other young woman in Port Royal and I'm a free spirit. He would be the Petruccio to my Katherine. He would marry me only to break me then lord it over me, knowing that he conquered me. He's a bad man, Father, and you shouldn't trust him."

"Do you know this for sure?"

Was that even a question? "Father, he acts a completely different way around you than he does me. Did you know he put his hands on me inappropriately while we were dancing last night?"

Her father looked alarmed. "What?"

"He touched me inappropriately while we were dancing. I have no doubt in my mind that he wants to break my spirit then just keep me around as a submissive wife and bedmate. Do you really wish that for me?"

Now her father looked angry. "How can you even think that? You're my special favorite, Jess, and I would never force you to marry someone you did not love, especially since you're so convinced he's a bad man."

"Then you'll deny him his request?"

"Yes, my dear. My only concern is for your happiness."

Jessica breathed a sign of relief then kissed her father's cheek. "Thank you."

As she left her father's office, she felt freer than she had in days but she still had a nagging feeling in the back of her head that Beckett wasn't going to give up so easily and that once he learned that her father was denying him her hand, he would find some way around it and still manage to trap her. What was she going to do? She could run away from Port Royal but there was no telling what Beckett would do to her family. She could give in but she felt she'd rather commit suicide than be Beckett's slave for the rest of her life. She needed a way out.

Little did she know, a way out was almost there.

That night, Jessica sat by her open window, only in some dark brown breeches, a loose shirt, and a loose dark blue vest, her hair free and flowing. This was typically how she dressed at night. Normal women wore nightgowns or something similar to bed. Jessica had been used to a life of action so she wore clothes that would allow her to dress and move quickly. Her eyes were closed and she was taking deep calming breaths of ocean air, trying her calm her frazzled nerves. Opening her eyes and looking up, she saw that it was a full moon. Everything appeared calm.

But that's when she heard it. A high whistling and a loud _**BOOM**_! She recognized it instantly. Cannon fire.

She sprang up from her seat and quickly pulled on her boots. She then armed herself with two pistols and grabbed her sword, adding one extra thing she had picked up during her travels in her boot before wrenching open her door and heading out. Even inside her house she could hear screaming and the sounds of fighting. The cannon fire continued as well. She started to head downstairs until she ran directly into someone. She raised her sword but was stopped by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Jess! Dear, it's me!"

Father?" She lowered her sword and it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust so she could see her father's silhouette in the darkness.

"Where's mother? And Becca, Jenny, and Nikki?"

"I already took them downstairs and hid them in the cellar. I gave your mother a few pistols and told her to shoot at anyone who comes down there unless they identify themselves first."

"Have you heard anyone inside the house?"

"No, but that doesn't mean they aren't close. Go downstairs and look sharp. I'll meet you down there momentarily."

She nodded and headed down, determined to defend her home and herself. She recalled earlier that day. Hadn't Beckett said something about pirates being in the area? Jessica knew that most pirates were thieving scoundrels or merciless killers but she couldn't keep a slight shiver of excitement from working its way up her spine. She wasn't even completely down the stairs yet when she heard the door forced open and the sound of smashing windows. She ran down the rest of the stairs and was immediately engaged in a swordfight by a dark, scruffy looking man, who was missing several teeth.

Her father appeared a few moments later and started to fight with another one while a third scurried off, presumably to search for loot.

As far as she could tell, there weren't any more of them in the house but she was currently fighting so diverting her attention even for a second was not an option. She managed to win by quickly slashing the back of the man's hand, causing him to drop his sword. Pulling out one of her pistols, she quickly forced the man back out of her front door. Standing there momentarily, she was surprised at all the chaos. Even from her home, she could see people running erratically in the distance and the screaming and cannon fire hadn't ceased.

Jessica retreated back inside of her house to search for the one that had gone off looting. She found him in the kitchen, trying to haul a bunch of their silver out the door. She hurried behind him and using her sword, she quickly sliced through his belt, causing his breeches to slip down and trip him. The silver scattered out across the floor. She chuckled softly and went back in to help her father.

She saw him still battling the same man and was about to charge forward and help him when she was roughly struck from behind and crumpled to the floor.

When she awoke, she was laying on a bed in an unfamiliar cabin. She knew she was on a ship but she had a difficult time trying to think because her head was still throbbing. Holding her head, she sat up and studied her surroundings. The cabin was quite large but it appeared as though the bed was taking up the most space. It looked quite sinister with its blood red blanket and the wood of the frame was painted a deep black. There were plenty of candles everywhere but they were sitting in strange white holders. Shakily standing and examining them more closely, she realized with horror that the holders were made of bone and she'd be willing to bet a fortune that they were human bones. In a corner seemed to be a discarded white dress, similar to a wedding dress but less elaborate. An ominous feeling was building up inside her.

Before she even had time to really process what had happened, the door opened and in stepped an older looking man who was about as tall as she was. He had a long, thick red beard and was dressed in dark but elaborate clothing. His hat even had a huge brim and black ostrich feathers sticking out from it. But none of this was as imposing as his eyes, they were sinister and calculating, just like Beckett's.

"So I see ye decided to rejoin the land of the living, eh lass?"

"Where am I?"

"Ye be aboard my vessel, The Death's Head. I be Captain Edward Rodolph and it's a good thing you're awake. You be no use to me sleepin'."

"What do you want with me?"

"Me original intention was to loot yer town and to kill ye for attacking my men but after seein' ye, I have other intentions for ye." He smiled evilly.

Jessica already had a notion as to what his "intentions" were.

"And who says I'm going to cooperate with your "intentions?"

"I'll simply kill ye and find myself another wench but it'd be a real shame to get rid of something so fine."

Jessica couldn't see a way out of this but she wasn't about to become a submissive captive, not by a long shot. Plastering on a fake smile, she began to saunter toward him but as soon as she got close, she delivered a quick kick to his shin, causing his leg to buckle, then brought her leg up again while he was slightly bent over and kicked him in the face, causing him to fall backward. He quickly got to his feet and charged at her but at the last second, she stepped out his way causing him to run straight into his desk, causing his maps and letters and such to go spilling to the floor. He whipped around, finally pulling out his pistol and aiming it at her head.

"On the bed now."

She backed up towards the bed slowly, trying to quickly calculate something, anything she could do. Not giving her much of an option, he shoved her down and loomed over her her. She laid there, praying something, anything would happen. He was about to climb on top of her when there came a frantic knocking at the door.

"Captain, there be a ship heading towards us and-"

Suddenly the whole ship jolted. Rodolph jumped up and hurried to the door. Jessica tried to follow him but he pushed her back inside the cabin and locked the door. She frantically started to beat and pound at the door, yelling as loud as she could.

Up on deck, Rodolph could clearly see a ship with black sails closing in on them. He was about to scream to ready the guns when the ship was hit again and the mast toppled over as easily as if it were a simple twig. The ship quickly got beside them and Rodolph was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Jack Sparrow…what be the meaning of this?"

"Can't a pirate visit another pirate with no reason behind it?"

"Not with cannon fire. I'll not be trustin' ye until ye've stated your business."

"Well it seems as though your ship's been takin' goods that are rightfully mine and we can't have that, Savvy?"

"Now see here, Sparrow, I rightfully looted that merchant ship and you'll not be takin' anything here today!"

Rodolph pulled out his sword but Jack was faster. He placed the point right under Rodolph's chin, causing the older man to drop his sword to the deck.

"You've got no choice. One more hit and your ship _will_ go down to the Locker, Savvy?"

Rodolph said nothing as Jack's men quickly transferred the goods over to the Pearl.

"Is that all?"

"Aye." Rodolph spat. "Now get off me ship."

"As you wish."

Jack started to head back towards the gangplank that separated the two ships when he heard something that sounded like yelling.

"What was that?" he asked, spinning back around.

"What do ye mean?" Edward tried to appear puzzled but Jack knew better.

"I heard a noise coming from your cabin."

Rodolph tried to appear calm but his paling face gave it away. "There be nothing in me cabin."

"What are you hidin'…a mistress perhaps?" Jack grinned. "I would love to see what woman would be so desperate as to sleep with you."

Edward lunged at Jack, but was held back by a couple of men of the Pearl's crew.

Jack walked over to the door and tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. "Ahh…I see, you're holdin' her captive…I figure it's the only way you can get a woman to sleep with you." He snickered.

"If I'm right…you're keepin' a key to the door…otherwise she would be of no use to you."

He walked over to him.

"And if I know you right, you would keep it on your person at all times, in case the need for a woman would suddenly strike you." He grinned.

"My guess would be your coat pocket." He reached down into the pocket and drew the key out.

"Now what do we have here?" He dangled the key in front of him teasingly.

Edward struggled violently, trying to stop Jack from going into his cabin.

"Now I'm gonna say hello to your little wench. Who knows, she might come in handy." He said with a smirk.

Hearing the click of the lock, Jessica backed up from the door and quickly pulled the concealed weapon she had _conveniently_ forgotten about from her boot, pressing herself against the wall to the right of the door. She was going to fight for her life. She couldn't understand how she had forgotten the only weapon that hadn't been taken from her. What was she thinking? She supposed the adrenaline or fear for her life had something to do with it.

The door opened and she immediately jumped out to face…someone who was definitely not Rodolph. He quickly seized her wrists and she tried to pull loose.

"Whoa there luv. I won't hurt you."

"And why should I trust you? You're another pirate!"

Jack smiled warmly. "You've just got to trust me."

Jessica believed she saw sincerity in his eyes so she stopped squirming and he released her wrists. He looked familiar to her somehow but she wasn't sure how that could've been possible. Jack studied her beautiful face for a moment, glad he had liberated her from Rodolph, then dropped his gaze down to the blowgun in her hand.

"Where did you come by that?"

"My father is an explorer and I often accompanied him. I got it on my travels."

"Well I'll need to watch my back then, eh?"

Jessica laughed and studied his face. The man before her was devilishly handsome with warm brown eyes lined with kohl and all sorts of trinkets woven into his hair which was under a red bandana. Then something Lizzie had said to her came back into her mind. Seizing his right arm, she pulled up his sleeve and saw a blue tattoo of a sparrow.

Looking back into his face, slightly stunned, she breathed, "_Captain Jack Sparrow…" _

Jack was slightly puzzled. "Have we met before?"

She smiled. "Actually, I'm friends with two acquaintances of yours. Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner."

"Ah! And how are Lizzie and Will?"

"Great. They're officially engaged and soon to be married."

They both heard a scuffling coming from outside.

"We'd best be off. What's your name, luv?"

"Jessica. Jessica Everard."

"Well Jessica, I'm takin' you with me to the Pearl." Looking around the cabin, he added, "You're lucky he hasn't raped you yet."

"He was about to before you came along." She replied bluntly.

"Don't worry. You're safe with me, luv."

He wrapped his arm around her and led her out of the cabin. Jessica was having a hard time trying to stop a smile from spreading over her face. She couldn't believe she was meeting _the _Jack Sparrow.

"Gentlemen, I believe it's time we returned to the Pearl." The men shouted their agreement and began moving back across the plank.

"Not so fast!" Edward yelled as he grabbed Jessica. "Who said she be goin' anywhere?"

Jessica squirmed and fought, trying to get free but unfortunately, Rodolph had a tight grip.

"Release the girl Edward…" Jack warned.

"Why…I found her…" Edward grinned wickedly.

Finally realizing she couldn't pull herself free, Jessica elbowed Edward in the stomach, causing him to double over. For a moment, Edward glared at both Jessica and Jack, trying to decide who would make a better target then decided to go for Jack. Seizing a sword, he headed for Jack, who raised his own sword but Jessica finally put her blowgun to good use by raising it to her lips and hitting Rodolph squarely in the right side of his neck. Frozen in place for a few seconds, Rodolph finally slumped to the deck, his sword clattering on the wood.

Jack stared at Jessica for a few moments, a little surprised, then grinned.

"I guess I owe you one now, luv. Now…let's get over to the Pearl."

Jack held out his hand to Jessica, which she took with a smile as he guided her over to his ship.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? I was quite anxious to get Jack into the story but now that he's in, anything could happen! lol What will happen to Jessica's family? Will Beckett come after her? What will the crew think of bringing a woman on board, especially Mr. Gibbs? Stay tuned and as always review! **


End file.
